Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is one of the antagonists in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the villains and she is also the mother of Carlos. Cruella is portrayed by Wendy Raquel Robinson. Before the Isle of the Lost A while after Roger and Anita have married and settled down together, Perdita, Anita's Dalmatian, hears the screech of Cruella's car outside, and runs to the kitchen to hide from "that devil woman." Looking out of the window, Roger sees that Cruella, whom he refers to as Anita's old schoolmate, is coming towards the house. As she approaches the front door, Roger sings a less-than-flattering song about her. Anita attempts to stop Roger for fear that Cruella might hear. Roger goes upstairs and uses various musical instruments to play the tune to the song when Cruella bursts in, demanding to see Pongo and Perdita's puppies, and leaving a trail of smoke from her cigarette. Anita informs her that the Dalmatian puppies will not arrive for a few weeks. Cruella then departs as quickly and loudly as she came, saying that she will return in three weeks. A previously excited Perdita grows anxious at Cruella's interest in the puppies. Cruella returns to the Radcliffe's house just after the fifteen puppies are born. At first she is furious that the "mongrels" have no spots, but, when Anita tells her that the spots will appear in a few weeks, Cruella offers to buy all fifteen immediately. Roger (after having his songwriting career made fun of by Cruella, and after being splattererd with ink from a pen that cruella was using to write the check for the puppies) says they aren't selling and Cruella storms out, vowing revenge. Later, Jasper and Horace succeed in stealing the puppies while the Radcliffe's are out. At home, Cruella laughs to herself as she reads of the theft in the newspaper; she is the orchestrator of the crime. The Baduns phone her to demand payment, but are told that they will receive nothing until the job is done. Slamming the phone down, Cruella then decides to phone Anita, and feigns surprise at the theft (though Roger is convinced that she is involved). Jasper and Horace succeed in stealing another eighty-four puppies, and take them to the Old De Vil Place. Cruella arrives one evening, demanding that 'the job' be done immediately, and leaves furiously, threatening to call the police otherwise. Sergeant Tibbs succeeds in helping all ninety nine dalmatians escape the old mansion. Cruella, Jasper and Horace search for the puppies in a small village, and Cruella is initially fooled when the dogs cover themselves in soot to disguise as labradors and board a lorry heading for London (Horace although was convinced about the Puppies disguising themselves with soot, but Jasper said sarcastically that they were and then angrily yelled "You Idiot!!"). When she sees snowflakes removing the soot, however, she follows in her car, and Jasper and Horace follow in their truck. Pursuing the puppies, Cruella almost succeeds in ramming the lorry, driver, dalmatians and all, off a cliff, but the top of her car is ripped off during the chase, which comes to an end when Jasper and Horace, trying to hit the lorry, succeed in ramming their truck into her car, sending Cruella, Horace, and Jasper over the cliff; all three survive, but Cruella is furious and subjects Jasper and Horace to a tongue-lashing at which point Jasper finally plucks up the courage to tell her to shut up. ''Descendants'' When Beast became King and joined the kingdoms together as Auradon, he sent all of the villains to live on the Isle of the Lost and Cruella was among them. Sometime on this island, Cruella gave birth to a son named Carlos and raised him to be as evil as she is. Once Carlos has grown into a teenager, he is given an offer to attend Auradon Prep. This gives Maleficent an idea and she convinces Cruella and the other villains to send their children there and have them steal the Fairy Godmother's wand to use for evil. Cruella is at first reluctant and says she will miss Carlos but she eventually agrees. The week of family day, Cruella and the other villains video chat with the kids, who reveal the upcoming coronation to them. While web chatting, she notices Dude, Carlos's new dog and quotes he would make lovely ear muffs, which causes Carlos to talk back, insulting her stuffed dog and asking her to skin dogs a rest, causing Jafar to laugh and the two have breif argument. Cruella gathers with the other villains on coronation day to watch it live on television and when Jane steals the wand and accidentally creates a whole in the barrier, Cruella is joyed along with the other villains, but doesn't manage to escape. At the end of the movie, after she and the other villains have been defeated, Cruella watches the Auradon fireworks with Jafar and the Evil Queen from Maleficent's balcony. Personality Cruella is aspected as cruel, mean, and sarcastic. She has a strong hatred of dogs, in which she would even go as far as to skin them to make a fur coat. Appearance In this movie, Cruella looks a lot more different than her previous carnations. Her hair is mostly black with bits of white on the more puffy side. She has dark skin instead of white and her clothing usually consists of a white and black coat, white and black pants, and red gloves with a ring. Trivia *It seems that Carlos has never talked back to Cruella, as she seems shocked when he tells her to back off of his dog. *While she only appears in the beginning and the end of the movie she is seen and mentioned a lot: in the museum she can be spotted twice: once as a statue and once as a painting. *Cruella De Vil's Crimes were: **Turning the dalmatian puppies into a fur coat which is Assesive Cruelty to Animals. **Trying to Run a Truck Driver off The road **Dognapping(The Puppies) Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Mothers